Taking Munchkin home
by Glassbug
Summary: this is Bella's point of view from 'Bringing Bella home'.


I sat in the bathroom staring at the little white stick that currently sat on the side determining my future.

I couldn't believe I had been an idiot. We had talked about having kids and had decided to leave it for a while.

We were having too much fun as a couple and were happy to be selfish and enjoy ourselves for a bit.

The reason I was now here waiting for the timer to go off because 3 months ago I got married and before I got married I was ill.

I had spent a week on antibiotics for a chest infection and after the activity of a busy wedding night; my new husband and I decided we were going to lose our selves in each other -neither one of us thinking about using anything extra.

As the timer went off I hesitantly stood up and looked at the stick.

"I'm a mom." I gasped as I picked up the test stick to get a better look then dropping it to place my hands on my stomach.

I didn't have a bump but I looked down and couldn't help but to start gently stroking my thumb up and down.

I left the bathroom and slowly started reliving the conversation I had had with Edward all those months ago.

* * *

***Flash back***

Alice and I had just been shopping and the guards were unloading the bags and I wanted to find Edward.

"Edward?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes love" He called from his office.

We dropped our bags on the foyer floor and headed to his office.

As we entered I noticed we had guests. Alice ran over to Jasper and I walked over to Edward and bent down to kiss him.

"We didn't disrupt you did we?"

"No love I was about to call you Esme and Rose are in the garden and we need a family meeting."

All the men nodded and stood up. As Edward stood up he spoke again.

"Gentlemen I think it's time we joined the women at the pool."

Everyone stood up and walked through the house to the pool area.

The Men sat down and we sat down with them.

"It's nothing life threatening love." Edward whispered into my ear as he pulled me down to him.

I looked around and noticed Jasper was looking anxious and Alice was jittering.

"Now we are all together and business is taken care of do you two want to tell us what's going on?" Carlisle spoke looking at Jasper and Alice.

"We have some news to share and everything is fine. . . . . It's good news." Jasper stuttered out and turned to look at Alice.

"Hurry up and tell us for heaven's sake." Esme spoke clearly anxious about her daughter.

Taking a unified breath they responded.

"I'm pregnant."

"Alice is pregnant."

And then looked at us before we all knew it everyone squealed or ran up to them throwing their arms around the pair.

"I'm a grandma."

"Congratulations kids."

"Way to go Jasper." I and Edward walked forward and I wrapped my arms around Alice.

"Congratulations" I whispered gently hugging a now crying Alice.

"Congratulations." Edward said hugging his sister before putting a hand on her stomach and asking an important question. "So when am I going to become an uncle?"

"Early August." Alice replied and then leaned into Jaspers arms.

"I hope you plan to make an honest woman of my sister." Edward poked Jasper. We maybe a mafia family but we were modern.

Where the other mafia families insisted on marriage first we were more relaxed.

Alice was fine because she was a Cullen but Jasper wasn't and until he was married to Alice he was only limitedly protected a marriage gave more protection and a high rank in the family.

Several hours later after we had opened several bottles of champagne we had our house to ourselves.

"Edward?" I asked him curiously from the kitchen sink.

"Yes love." He sounded relaxed.

"How do you feel about having children?" It had been playing on my mind since Alice announced her pregnancy.

He was quiet for a while until I felt his arms around my waste. "I want them. I love the thought of a mini Bella running around the house." After that he nuzzled his face into my neck and started kissing me.

"Do you want them now or later?"

"I don't know I'm enjoying spending time with my girlfriend maybe in a few years." And that is as far as we got before Edward had me pinned to the kitchen table to do wickedly sinfully glorious things to me.

***End flashback***

I spent the next four hours distracting myself from just watching the clock tick by till Edward came home.

I had tried to come up with a plan of action so I could tell him.

About ten minutes to three Alice came bursting in and telling me to get a bag packed.

I just stared at her as she ran into Edwards's office, before I can chase after her a frantic Edward bursts through the door.

"Edward, what's going on?" I ask cautiously.

"Bella you need to pack a bag you're leaving." I just stare at him as Alice runs past us and walks up the stairs.

"Where are we going Edward?"

"Bella I'm staying here you're leaving." I feel my heart break and panic take over as his words sink in.

"No Edward" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Bella this isn't up for discussion you're going"

"Edward no, I won't do it." I screamed loudly as the panic flooded into my body. I had planned a lovely dinner, his favourite meal of all things and was then going to tell him.

"Bella you have to go with Alice."

"No I don't I belong by your side." I cried into his collar as he pulled me to his chest and wrapped his arms around me.

I couldn't leave him now not with our lives about to change. Tonight was supposed to be a good night.

"Bella you have to go I have to protect you I can't do that with you here."

"Please." I begged again I wasn't going to go he would have to force me.

"Bella baby I'm sorry." He whispered in my ear before pinning my arms down and I felt a sharp prick in my arm.

I started crying no while fighting the need to sleep he had drugged me with something.

I decided I needed to tell him before he did anything.

"Edward I'm . . . ." is all I got out before I was a sleep listening to his heart breaking sorrys.

When I woke up we were on a plane flying some where I walked out of the cabin into the main room where Alice was sat down with Jake and my month old niece Elisa.

"Bella." Alice called as I sunk to the floor crying. I felt a pair of arms lift me up and put me on a chair.

"Bella its okay you'll see him soon enough" Alice said

"Not soon enough. I was going to tell him tonight." I cry put.

"Bella tell Edward what?" Alice asks panicked

"I'm having a baby . . . . . . his Baby." I cry as I grab a tissue and can hear Alice gasp.

When the plane landed we were taken straight to an island in the middle of the ocean.

I spent the next few days moping about the house we were staying in.

Alice demanded that I told Edward the first chance I got but I told her he deserved to know from me in person.

Alice and Jake tried to get me to see a doctor on the mainland but I refused to leave.

Edward would be coming here to collect me so this is where i stayed day and night for the next 3 months.

Edwards first few calls to check on us he mainly spoke to Alice because I was too busy worshiping the porcelain god or sleeping off the depression from not seeing him.

* * *

I had just gone for a walk and was resting in the hammock staring out at the sea.

This had become my routine since we came here I never left the island Edward knew I was here and here was where I would stay till he came for me -us.

I wanted to go home even though I had been here 3months now I wanted to be at home with Edward sharing in the discoveries and changes of my pregnancy.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard my name called it sounded like Edward and I just shook it off as my imagination again.

I heard my name again and turned to look towards the direction of the voice.

I sit there staring at what looks like a very tiered Edward. My Imagination normally makes him look more relaxed and normal.

I stare in shock till my mind kicks back into gear Edwards there.

Within seconds I am struggling to get out of the hammock and running towards Edward.

I hit his arms and take a deep breath in. It's as I breathe in that I realise that he has just felt my bump.

I look into his eyes and step away slowly.

I don't know how he is going to react me and bump but I'm now nervous.

I watch as his eyes wander down looking at my stomach and then his hand comes up slowly stretching towards my stomach.

He gently places it in the middle of my stomach before looking at me and starts to nervously talk

"Bella." As our eyes met I saw the watery glaze that shone over them and his face is not only filled with shock but awe. "Baby are we . . . . Are you . . . ." before he finishes talking our little munchkin gives me a proper kick that I can't help but gasp at.

I watch as he slowly falls to his knees and presses both hands to my stomach I can't fight the tears pouring down my face and I gently wipe them away. His eyes lock with mine before he leans forward and places a kiss on to bump.

He then stands up and pulls me to him and kisses me passionately as his hand goes from my face to Munchkin who is currently kicking for attention.

"When? How? Are you ok?" he asks in rapid fire before his eyes wonder back down to my bump.

I can tell he's not angry with me yet and I feel relieved that he still wants me – us.

As the realisation that he is here means I can go home I can't help but to start giggling with relief and joy that he isn't angry that I hid this from him, but that could change at the drop of a hat. I need a better gauge of what he is thinking or how he feels.

"Do I take this as your happy about it?" I watch as he nods still staring at me. He seems lost for words and that never happens with my Edward but I need to talk to him some more get everything off my shoulders. Get off my feet too munchkin is making my ankles kill.

"Do you mind if we sit down and talk?" I ask hesitantly and nod towards the beach hammock. Before I can even turn Edward has swooped down and lifted me off my feet and carries me to the hammock I was sitting in.

After he places me in the hammock he seems to want to move away but I grab him and gently pull him into the hammock to sit next to me. As he lands sense seems to come back to him and he seems more human then before

"Bella." I still need to talk but I'm lost at what to say just like he is about what he wants to ask.

For some reason I just start saying the first thing that comes to mind and it to one of the few people I've been able to talk to for the last few months.

"That was baby's first proper kick. I think munchkin was waiting for daddy to turn up didn't you?" I gently whisper the last bit before I place my hand on top of my bump to stand comfortably.

"Munchkin?" He questions looking amused.

"Yeah she keeps giving me the munchies and for the weirdest things" I snort trying not to laugh at the thought of last night's midnight snack - Strawberry jam and chicken sandwiches.

"She?" He asks again shock clear in his voice.

"Well I think it's a she." I say as I look at him smiling sheepishly. I honestly don't know if Munchkin is a he or a she but I have a feeling munchkin is a she.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks quietly before he starts fiddling with his thumbs.

"Edward this is not something you tell your husband over the phone." I state calmly but mechanical.

"When did you realise?" he asks before I turn to look back out to sea and back into my memories.

"I took a test the morning you sent me away I was going to tell you that night." I take a deep breath and then try to rub away the tears from my eyes before he can see them.

"You never gave me a chance to tell you." I start to cry I can't fight it any more as the tears start to flow he

"You sent us away." I brawl into his neck as I shift into his lap into a comfortable position with bump between us.

He holds me tightly then turns his head to kiss away the tears before asking.

"Baby have you seen a doctor yet?" before I can calm down and answer a voice replies on my behalf.

"No. We couldn't get her away from the island." I look over at a happy Alice looking at us she has tear streaks down her face and is pressed into Jaspers arms.

"Well we better get you looked over then." Jasper adds as he starts to turn around and takes Alice with him back to the dock.

As I am about to say something munchkin starts moving frantically within me expressing her annoyance at being ignored.

I place my hand on top of her and start rubbing my bump in hopes it calms her down.

Edward places a hand on top of mine and leans down to whisper at Munchkin who stops moving so frantically and settles down before Edward helps me out of the hammock.

We walk hand in hand to the dock to go to the main land and then home.

* * *

**5 years later**

"Marcus, Julius stop it." I can hear the two of them running around like lunatics playing some game.

"But mum were playing pirates." Marcus wines as he runs into the kitchen.

"Your dad will be home soon." I look at my four and a half year old twins. That's right twins. Edward took me from the island to the main land to see a doctor before flying all of us home. It was while we were at the doctors that we discovered I was carrying the twins and that I was wrong about baby being a girl. I was carrying twins and that was why I was larger than I should have been.

The boys run off again as soon as they hear the door opening.

"Daddy." They scream at the same time.

I slowly waddle after them while rubbing a hand on my protruding stomach.

As I enter the foyer I can see a tiered looking Edward playing with the boys.

I lean against the door frame rubbing my stomach while hoping our little girl will be a calming influence on all the men in this house.

Before I know it my hand is being pressed by my husband my Edward.

"Hello beautiful and how are my girls?" before I can answer the baby starts kicking like mad and all my hoping of a calming influence goes out the window.

"If she acts like this in me to you then I can see me having my hands even more full when she arrives."

He gets down on to his knees and kisses my stomach whispering to our little girl that she needs to behave for me and that she is to be a perfect little angel.

* * *

I know the ending is the same as bringing Bella home but I plan to now rewrite it from Edwards point of view


End file.
